


Week 0

by CodythekirbyusedPSItype



Series: Weeks Go On [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend's brain breaks a bit, Come one! Come all!, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Once more we journey into... CODY'S HOUSE OF HEAD CANNONS!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodythekirbyusedPSItype/pseuds/CodythekirbyusedPSItype
Summary: It's a simple tale, but a classic. Boy meets girl, boy impresses girl with mad skills, they start dating, girl ends up being a demon, boy has to rap battle her ex rock star demon father to earn the right to keep dating her. (and not die, but really who cared about that)… Alright, perhaps not so simple and not so classic, but it starts the same as any other tale fraught with drama and romance: when a boy, just trying to get by, meets a larger than life girl.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Series: Weeks Go On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Week 0

Week 0: Prelude

It's a simple tale, but a classic. Boy meets girl, boy impresses girl with mad skills, they start dating, girl ends up being a demon, boy has to rap battle her ex rock star demon father to earn the right to keep dating her. (and not die, but really who cared about that)

… Alright, perhaps not so simple and not so classic, but it starts the same as any other tale fraught with drama and romance: when a boy, just trying to get by, meets a larger than life girl.

\--------------------------------

He was running late. He'd barely started this job and he was running late. As he bolted down the street, he let loose every curse he knew (english and japanese) under his breath.

He burst through the doors of 'Fresh From The Forge' record shop.

"A minute to spare," his coworker, a 20 year old ginger guy named Shane, said glancing at his watch. “Let me guess, spent last night working on a new song? Or was it remixing “Fresh” for the fiftieth time?”

He was too busy gasping to dignify that with a response.

“I do not get your obsession with that song,” Shane continued. “It’s not even one of Luis Hellfire’s good songs.”

“Its-” He was interrupted by his lungs trying to escape via cough. “It’s got a good beat.”

“So you’ve said,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But dood, you’ve been remixing that for how long?”

‘Since I was thirteen, but who's counting,’ he thought.

Luis Hellfire, mysterious rockstar turned record producer, made ‘Fresh’ around the start of the hip-hop scene. It was supposed to be a collaboration with a notable rapper but according to rumors, he couldn’t find anyone he liked for it and just made it himself. As unconventional as it was for a rockstar to suddenly rap, he didn’t do too bad, in his opinion. His mom was a huge Luis Hellfire fan back in the day and had played the ‘Fresh’ album almost everyday. He still had the CD. (It was one of the few memories of his parents that could be salvaged from the fire.)

‘Stopping that introspective right there!’ he mentaly yelled. ‘Bad road, Bro’

He grimaced. That last thought sounded suspiciously like his younger sister.

“Dood, you just need to release it already. Wash your hands of it.” Shane smirked. “Maybe you’ll get famous from it. Won’t have to work minimum wage in a music shop anymore.”

“Nah,” he said. “Ain’t about that. Besides, it’s not… There’s something missing from it.”

Shane waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. You artist types.”

He rolled his eyes. He already had a few songs out there, a small following, but nothing that had blown up. And he was fine with that. If only a few people liked his songs, that was fine. He didn’t want fame, didn’t like what it did to people. The fallout with his sister hadn’t helped this view.

‘Why am I thinkin’ about family so much today?’

“Okay, everybody,” came a call from the center of the shop. “Team meeting. Everybody gather round.”

'Oh, great,' he mentaly groaned. 'he sounds in rare form.'

While he was normally a pretty passive guy and would never claim to outright hate anyone, his manager Roger, was getting reeeeeaaaalll close. Roger, a tall, lanky, white guy with brown slicked back hair, really pushed his buttons with his high strung additude, super strict rules and lack of patience. On top of that, the man had, not once, gotten his name right in the entire week he worked there.

"We need to be our best today," Roger said as they gathered around. "We're expecting a special guest today."

With no more explanation, he began doling out orders.

"Finally, Shane, I need those displays looking perfect. Have Keith help you."

"My name ain't-"

"Whatever, both of you get on it. We don't have much time."

He raised his brow as Roger quickly turned and marched towards the back offices.

"Is it just me," he asked, turning towards Shane. "Or is he more high strung than usual?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. It's only your second week here." Shane stuffed his hands in his pockets and led him towards some displays. "Yeah, he gets like this every couple of months. That 'special guest'? Some big shot assistant for a Hellfire Records CEO. Comes to get physical copies of the sales reports."

"This guy never heard of email?" he asked as he started sorting music.

"Asked her that once. All she said is that he doesn't trust digital records."

Shane ripped open a box and soon started helping him.

"Anyway, basically Roger's got it bad for this girl. So when she comes to visit he gets like this."

He was about to respond to Shane, but was interrupted by a horrendous sound coming from the shop's speakers.

"Oh god," he said with a frown. "This music sucks!"

"Get used to it, man," Shane sighed. "He does this. Think he's trying to set the mood."

The screeching tones of some poor popstar singing a love song assaulted his ears.

"I think my ears are bleeding," he groaned.

"Suck it up, dood," Shane scoffed. "Just…" He paused and rolled his wrist. "Block it off or something. We got a long day ahead of us."

He sighed and continued to sort out cds.

"Hey, Shane?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah, man?"

"This assistant girl? She hot?"

"Dood, I'm super gay," he scoffed. "I wouldn't know."

The two shared a laugh.

\----------------------------------

They were almost done with the display when they heard someone enter the store.

“Hey, Carol,’ someone said from up front.

“Hey, Girl, how’s it going?”

“Aw, that would be our ‘Guest of Honor’ now,” Shane said.

He couldn’t help but be curious. This assistant chick sounded younger than he expected. He glanced around to the displays.

And his jaw dropped. His heart skipped a beat and the entire world slowed down. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in business wear. Long, fluffy, brown hair, and large chocolate brown eyes all carried on long, long legs.

‘Her hair, those eyes,’ he thought. ‘She’s…’

“Like an angel,” he mumbled.

“Annnd I’ve lost him,” Shane said at his side. “That answers that, I suppose.”

She turned towards them and smiled.

“Hey Shane,” she greeted. “Who's your friend?”

Shane waved back.

“Hey-”

“You’re here!” Roger interrupted.

Her smile went strained as she turned to Roger.

“Yes, hello Reggie.”

“It’s Roger.” He turned towards the two onlookers and frowned. “Shane, Evan, you two done?”

“My name ain’t-”

Shane pushed him behind the display.

“Uh, almost done, boss. We’ll get back on it.” He grabbed him around the shoulders and brought his voice to a whisper.

“Pro tip, dood, Do NOT get in between them,” Shane warned. “Last thing you want is Roger on a warpath.”

He sighed and both got back to work, keeping an ear out for Roger and his guest.

“Anyway,” Roger said nervously. “How you been?”

“Oh fine…” She paused. “Hold on… What is this music?”

“Hmm? Oh just something I threw on randomly.”

“Well, it sucks.” She turned towards the two working on the displays. “Could one of you two toss me something better.

Something in his head tripped and before Shane could respond or tell him anything, he had already snatched up a cd he recognised, bolted around the display, reared back, and threw it as hard as he could.

Instead of the disaster everyone expected, she effortlessly caught the cd and smiled at him.

“Thanks.” She glanced at the case. “Oo, good taste.”

He stood there, his mind short-circuiting.

“Uh- uh, th-thank you?”

Shane quickly pushed him back behind the displays with an awkward laugh.

“Hehe, yeah my buddy here is super helpful, just loves helping people. Come on, man, back to work.”

Once they were out of sight, he quickly gripped his shoulders.

“What are you doing, dood!” he hissed. “Do you want Roger to plant your head on a pike!?”

“I-i, I don’t know, man!” he whispered back. “I heard her voice and acted on impulse.”

“Well, curb those impulses, man! Less I lose one of the few people I like working with.”

He let out a deep sigh.

“Right,” they heard her say. “Let’s go get those reports and change this music. I’m sure your employees would appreciate it.

Soon after, the girl left. Roger put him on janitorial duty for the ‘crap he pulled’, but he could hardly care. His thoughts were filled with fantasies of him and Assistant Girl.

‘Too bad she’ll never go for a guy like me,’ he thought as he mopped the floor. ‘Never-mind that after what I did today, Roger’s never gonna let me see her ever again.”

If only he knew just how wrong he was...

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I share my ideas and try to fill in the gaps (both story and Bf/Gf content)
> 
> You would not believe how difficult it is to write a story when you can't refer to the two main characters by name! ...had to get creative.
> 
> Credits! Right. Shane and Roger are made by me. (Shane was supposed to be a throw away exposition character but he kinda... broke free and became more than he was meant to be...)
> 
> The name Carol is a reference to the OC of FNF mod creator bbpanzu... I mean nothing straight up says that it's her in the story, but that's who I was imagining.
> 
> Also this is the first... technically second... story in my new series 'Weeks Go By' where I try to fill in the holes between, during and after the weeks in the game.
> 
> Week 0 is gonna go a little different with it being the the whole 'week' as it were, but the others will probably be divided by Week x: Prelude and Week x: Aftermath. 
> 
> Part of Week 4: Prelude is already up, if you wanna check it out. Probably won't do this for all the weeks though.
> 
> Till next time,  
> STAY FUNKY
> 
> ... that was stupid. I'm sorry.


End file.
